Bonus Words/Chapter bonus words
Chapter bonus words are hidden bonus words in each chapter. All chapters have their own bonus words. These are retrieved from the game's data. We also give you the word list you can use for Solver, so that you can easily find the words. Please take note we cannot gurantee all this words work. For staff, please remove words that do not actually work. Bookworm Adventures Volume 2 Book 4 Chapter 1 *nursery *rhyme *dish *spoon *cow *cat *fiddle *moon *hey *diddle *space *boots *riddle Chapter 2 *farm *farming *farmed *farmer *cleaver *butcher *ranch *rancher *ranching *livestock *harvest *homestead *produce *chicken *chick *pig *ham *pork *chops *poultry *hogget *mutton *beef *burger Chapter 3 *pig *pigs *wolf *wolves *lupine *goose *mother *brick *straw *wood *stick *sticks *huff *puff *house *housing *grandma Chapter 4 * swindle * swindler * candlestick * bean * beanstalk * giant * nimble * magic * jack * singing * harp Chapter 5 * porridge * bear * mama * papa * baby * hot * cold * right * chair * bed * three Chapter 6 * gingerbread * man * house * cookies * cookie * candy * witch * forgotten * forest * lost * warp Chapter 7 * smoke * illusion * lair * caterpillar * mushroom * salmon * cat * flamingo * red * blue * yellow * green * orange * purple * violet * grey * white * black * pink * magenta * cyan * lime * turquiose * color * colour * crayon * paint * cheshire Chapter 8 * tea * party * cup * pot * dormouse * hare * mad * hat * hatter * insanity * cake * shrink * march * cookie * crazy * riddle Chapter 9 * walrus * carpenter * looking * glass * tweedle Chapter 10 * queen * king * deuce * knave * flamingo * hedgehog * crochet * tax * taxes * verdict * sentence * off * with * his * head * desire * heart * hearts * castle * wonderland * roses * eat * drink Book 5 Chapter 1 * tiger * ear * tail * demon * pig * monster * donkey * nightmare * child * chinese * mythology * myth Chapter 2 Words here are related to the seven deadly sins and the chapter itself. * monk * sins * sin * men * low * character * pride * sloth * wrath * gluttony * greed * prideful * slothful * wrathful * greedy * gluttonous Chapter 3 * entanglement * imperial * entangle * bear * war * captain * seargant * soldier * foot * master * legendary * order * number * bandage Chapter 4 coming soon Book 6 Chapter 1 All words here are related to astronomy. You can get the Solver word list here. *space *spaceship *spacecraft *rocket *rocketry *travel *traveling *universe *universal *galaxy *galaxies *galactic *intergalactic *star *stellar *sun *suns *solar *astronomy *astronomer *world *planet *planetary *comet *asteroid *vacuum *vast *infinite *infinity *cosmos *cosmic *interstellar *celestial *void *flier *fly *orbit *orbits *orbited *orbital *gravity *relativity *ionosphere *magnetosphere *radiation *explore *explorer *exploring *exploration *martian *tripod Chapter 2 Related to radioactives and the enemies in this chapter. The word list for Solver is available for download here. *wasteful *land *waste *wasteland *desolate *desolation *jungle *bleakness *ruin *wilderness *devastation *mutant *mutation *mutate *mutated *mutating *radioactive *radiation *isotope *ape *primate *chimp *monkey *disease *diseased *poison *poisoned *poisonous Chapter 3 Related to time and the enemies in this chapter. The word list for Solver is available for download here. *time *device *temporal *chronology *clock *duration *day *hour *minute *second *week *month *year *decade *century *instant *interval *tempo *term *season *past *present *future *eternity *date *era *epoch *moment *mechanism *gadget *invention *contraption *equipment *machine *untensil *gear *gimmick *appliance *cave *cavern *cavernous *underground *buried *below *grotto *angry *degenerate *degrade *dissolute *cook *chef *chief *chieftain *king *war *pig *porcine *morlock Chapter 4 Related to robots, computer, and AI. The word list for Solver is available for download here. *robot *robots *robotic *automaton *automatic *cybernetic *homunculus *android *cyborg *machine *mechanism *mechanical *algorithm *heuristic *computer *slave *artificial *intelligence *intelligent *humanoid *program *clockwork *electric *electrical *electronic *brain *calculate *calculator *toaster Chapter 5 *back *library *time *causation *classic *classical *literature *books *literary *paradox *paradoxes *paradoxical *character *characters *novel *novels *divorcee *swordsman *hero *whale *previous *lex *jumping *jellies *evil Chapter 6 *sound *lightning *thunder *time *helmet *travel *prehistory *antique *archaid *ancient *past *extinct *fossil *jurassic *cretaceous *triassic *mesozoic *dinosaur *baby *tyrannosaur *tyrannosaurus *butterfly *chaos *chaotic *effect *hunt *hunter *hunting *safari *sportsman *holiday *tour *tourist *guide *reverberate *reverberation *repercussion Chapter 7 * dance * dancer * dancers * dancing * move * moving * moved * robot * hiphop * disco * rap * microphone * boogaloo * electric * boogie * battle * groove Chapter 8 *computer *computing *computation *disk *disc *memory *machine *ram *rom *central *process *processing *processor *microprocessor *unit *internet *communication *cyberspace *algorithm *calculate *calculator *digital *electronic *brain *mainframe *microcomputer *laptop *cryptography *security *integrated *circuit *program *programmed *programming *language *supercomputer *hardware *software *logic *logical *browser *web *flash *bug *buggy *assembly *keyboard *mouse *monitor *screen *register *registry *hack *hacker *hacking *storage *operation *operating *peripheral *multitask *server *network *networking *hypertext *online *email *packet *file *transfer *share *sharing *protocol *information *domain *data *datum *multimedia *trojan *horse *blog *video *audio *service *provider *virus *viruses *systems *avatar Chapter 9 *worst *dystopia *ever *totalitarian *authority *authoritarian *fascist *fascism *oppressive *oppression *tyranny *tyrant *tyrannical *forbidden *prohibit *prohibited *proscribe *proscribed *police *state *party *chairman *mechanical *hound *book *fireman *thought *control *dominat *dominance *domination *slavery *freedom *war *peace *ignorance *strength *goon Chapter 10 *rift (does not work on Phase 3) *engine *machine *self (does not work on Phase 3) *destruct *sequence *universe *reality *cosmos *multiverse *codex *magic *pen (does not work on Phase 2 and 3) *explode *explosion *destruction *totality *redemption *redeem *challenge *end (does not work on Phase 2 and 3) *climax *climactic *finale *final *rescue *plot *hole